<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True mates by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302828">True mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Chocolates, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, First Kiss, Innocent love, Interview, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Slow Burn, Smut, Supreme Omega, Supreme alpha, Surrogacy, True Mates, Werewolves, Whipped, child birth, soft baby, soul mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you think being alpha has its perks. You are right. But being a supreme apha. Its questionable. Want to know why? Because You have to sire your own mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan/Katrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not to bore you out guys but sorry in advance for mistakes. English is not my mother tongue. And if you dont like it, dont read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world where every damn mythological creatures exists, its not the best place to live. Because they have to follow the rules of their ancestors. You think you can throw a fit and bypass them. No your instinct wont let you break them.</p>
<p>Werewolves are one of the mythology creatures. They work in hierarchy. Alpha are at the top the food chain. Beat lives some where between, they travel between top and bottom of the chain. Omegas are at the bottom.</p>
<p>Then there is superior alpha. Born once in a century. Rules above all. Same goes to superior omega. Born only after superior alpha come to world and sire them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The the city of new york an aplha was pacing outside OT. He was nervous since his omega wife was in the room form last 2 hrs and battling her life to birth this century superior alpha. He know that the birth is going to hard on her because superior alpha fetus period is only 6 month and they are stronger then nornal wolves. After 5 hrs he finally hear the soft cry of the baby, he thank the god above for blesing them and making them the parents of the superior being. The journey is going to be filled with difficulties but he was ready for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a nurse come, " congratulations sir, the baby is a boy and your wife is also healthy and will be transfered to the private room."</p>
<p>Father take his baby boy in this arms and can feel the powerful aura of his baby. He kissed the boy on forehead and promised himself that he will not let the nature of his baby to commit any crime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy was named Jonathan and he was fluffy ball of sunshine in the first 3 year of this childhood. Then nature cones to play and he turned to his wolf form which is pure back. When all the wolves tturn in wolves betweem the age of 10-15. Suoerior alpha turn really early and hit puberty by the age of 8 and start having their ruts.</p><p>---------JONATHAN AGE 5-----------</p><p> </p><p>John was playing football near the swing with children double his age. His mother was sitting with other omegas in the shade of tree. She suddenly hear the shouting and see his baby boy is trying to punch a boy.<br/>She ran towards them and hold john forearm<br/>" What do you think you are trying to do young man?"</p><p>John suddenly faced his mom. His eyes was red, " You are not my omega, so dont try to dominate me next time." </p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly his eyes colour changed to original dark brown and he start crying. </p><p> </p><p>" Mummy, I'm sorry. I dont know what happened to me. He pushed me and said calm your tites because i was doing more goal then him. I dont know what happen and i punched him because he cant say that. Mumma, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Mother looked sad but said " it's okay, baby".<br/>And take him home with her. She knows tites or boobs going to be a sensitive topic for a supreme alpha as he is going to feed his mate with them. Weather she like it not her son is growing fast and getting all the power and peaks of being the supervisor alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------JONATHAN AGE 7-------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan is now in 5th standard and acing in all subjects. Wondering how he get in 5 standard while other wolves his age are still in 1 or 2 standard. Its because he is genius, secretly nerd and talented. His IQ is 160. And because of his supreme alpha gense his body and mind is developing 2 times faster than normal wolves.</p>
<p>Joan's best friend is Harry. He is an normal alpha but he get along with joan because he don't make fun of his faster growth and understand his condition because his great grandfather was also a supreme alpha. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>John's father is worried beacuse his son is nearing the age of mating of supreme alpha. He knows that he cant keep his promise that he make on his son birth but he can still try. He want his son to enjoy his childhood rather than breed a surrogate to sire his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOAN POV </p>
<p> </p>
<p> I was quietly sitting at the back of class softly singing to myself. If you ask me i will say im not that good at singing but Harry always says that i should try for America's got talent. He think that my voice is great. Right now Harry is Principal office because he punched a guy. He is not one of those asshole alpha who show their power on betas and omega. He punched the guy because that guy called me freak. Im used to called freak, nerd or even pedo ( short for pedophile) but harry dont like when people calls me name. Bullies never touches me because they know im superior in power than they all combine. But they throw verbal abuse at me. One because im younger than them and im getting more marks than them. Secound because harry is my best friend even when he is twice my age and in 8th standard. </p>
<p>End of school </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Principal let harry go with a warning. Harry think that principal don't want to come in my bad books for future use and also government will not him punish supreme alpha. Government protect supreme alpha because supreme alpha's alpha command can make all alphas cry like a baby. So they want him for country protection. When though i can't use my alpha voice yet. But they know its power.</p>
<p>On the way home harry is teasing me because im going to start my rut next year and my nature will make me breed a omega or beta to sire my mate. Im blushed hearing that. He once told me that his grandfather told him that supreme alpha has to take care of his mate like a mother because alpha got so protective and possessive of their mate that they will not let surrogate mother feed the child. I curiously asked then how will the child will get feed. He looked at me funny like a asked him something obvious. And then said obviously you are going to feed them. I think i have to bottle feed. Then suddenly he started laughing and said it will be really funny to imagine the alpha who can command all wolves breastfeeding his mate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I got shocked and stoped walking. He keep laughing and when he noticed that im not beside hime. He turned back and look at my face and he then got all serious seeing my standing like a pole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He come near me ask dont you know that already. Didn't your parent educate you what it will takes to be a supreme alpha. </p>
<p>I shook my neck side by side. </p>
<p>He then looks angry. I know he's not my parents biggest fan. Beacuse he think that they treat me like a baby when im going to father a child next year. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He than look my wrist in his hand and take us to the near by park. He told me sit on bench and he started pacing in front of me. </p>
<p>" What's wrong?" I asked.</p>
<p>He looks at me and breathing like a mad dog. </p>
<p>" You ask, what's wrong?"  " Everything about you not knowing your power and responsibility is wrong."  He said.</p>
<p>He takes some long breaths. </p>
<p>" John, I dont hate your parent's its not like they are bad people. Infact they are really nice but they think that they can change your nature by not telling you about your true responsibility. They are wrong my great grandfather's father try to do the same. He literally start acting like mad man and the need to get his mate become so great, he try to breed his own mother in his second rut. Not one of his proud moment. But he told that he feel like he is burning from inside when he was not able to sire his mate. " </p>
<p>I got a mini heart attack listening this. Because i know my parents wants me to atleast complete my schooling before breeding someone. </p>
<p>" Listen, its not my responsibility but i can tell you want i know about supreme alpha and his responsibility. " He continued.</p>
<p>I nodded my head because i dont want to remain im dard and do something like his great grandfather. I will not be able to majr eye contact with myself in mirror.</p>
<p>" okay, i will start from starting. You know that you will get your rut sometime next year. You have to breed someone of your choice or the government can arrange a surrogate. The child will 100% be an omega. Child can be a boy or girl but omega. Never ever in history it has gone wrong. Its always an omega. Then the omega will be giving to you and if its eyes becomes red like your wolf form. Its your true mate or soul mate. What ever you like to call. " He further explained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" if its eyes dont turn red " I asked.</p>
<p>" Surrogate has cheated on you or abort your mate. " he simply said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I feel myself getting angry on what he said and promised myself that he will choose a good surrogate and will not let them do anything to his mate.</p>
<p>" You will start making milk for your mate but will not get boobies at all. "</p>
<p>I signed in joy. Because i dont want to wear bras like girl. Not like that its offensive or anything just can you imagine an alpha showing his abs but with a bra on. </p>
<p>" omega will need their feeding right after their eyes flashed. Someone will guide you how to do it or you can figure it out" He laughed at that and i blushed red down to my neck.</p>
<p>" You will not able to give baby in someone else arm for sometime until you fully trust that person."</p>
<p>" For first few years you will have parental plus mate feeling for the omega than when they get their first heat all parental feelings will go away." He added more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You will be get super power full and you will be super super protective of your mate. Like if someone try to harm your mate in your anger you will want to kill them. Thats it thats all i know. " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I remain seated quietly for some time. Then i looked at harry. </p>
<p>" lets go home" i said.</p>
<p>He looks eager to know my answer on what he just told me. But none the less start walking with me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We reached at gate of my home. He said goodbye and start walking to his home which is just 2 next to my own home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, i will try to be a good supreme alpha to the country and will be the best mate to my omega." I suddenly said.</p>
<p>He heard that and hugged me and said he believe in me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JOAN POV</p><p>I am standing protecting the gate of the room where my mate is going to get birthed. The suffogate was in labour since the early morning that what the government officials told me when they called me around 11 AM now its almost evening. Sun is getting down towards the horizon but still my mate is making me wait. I think she is going to be stubborn. Ya you heard it right me omega is a girl, i cant wait till birth. We got to know the gender around 4th month of the pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>You will be wondering how's my parents reacted to my decision on getting my mate at my first rut. </p><p> </p><p>Well when i got home after Harry told me everything. I decided to confront my patents and told them about my decision. They were furious at me and i suddenly flashed my eyes red and they submits to my decision. </p><p> </p><p>My parents called the government and told them my decision. The government suggested to fuck an omega in my rut. To others alpha it will feel like blessing but i wanted to stay pure for my omega and told them that surrogate will be artificially injected and will be under video surveillance 24*7 until my mate was born. Government agreed.</p><p> </p><p>But something unaccepted happened. My first rut dint happen at 8 neither at 9 nor at 10. I started to doubt myself and people started to call me fake. Government take me to medical lab and make me do all the test. All the test result was over the par. Then  i was told to seek a psychologist and after some session he told the government because i was unaware about my true nature till late. My body is taking its time. And also told that without no doubt im supreme alpha will start rut around my 14 birthday. </p><p> </p><p>Since i got the time till my rut come. I graduated from school and started my own business. What can i say i got skills in my mind and hand. I great at anything related to engineering. My company is called SASO short for supreme alpha and supreme omega. I know not the original concept but still.</p><p> </p><p>Harry also graduated with me and we both have applied for NYU in artificial robotic. He is 21 now and have a omega gf named Shasa. I dont like her. She always try to touch me and look at me hungrily but i tolerate her because harry loves her. And harry is my everything. I trust him with my life. He is my PA as well as my manager. And will going to be my mate/child godfather.</p><p> </p><p>Ohhh i got side tracked. Back to the topic.</p><p>I got my furst rut in senior year of school. Everything went as planed and here im waiting outside the room for my mate birth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supreme omega</p>
<p>Name - Katrina<br/>Birth date - 29 Aug<br/>Birth time - 8:45 PM<br/>Health status - Good<br/>Father - supreme alpha Jonathan<br/>Mother - Natasha ( Surrogate)<br/>Godfather - Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JOHN POV </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When i held my mate in my arm i feel like im in heaven. My kitty is so cute with round and big eyes and full lips. Her scent has become my new favourite. She smells like mixer of chocolates and lavender. Im already in love with her.</p>
<p>She flashed her eyes red at me and start crying and rubbing her face near my chest. I blushed thinking this little one is going to the death of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nurse appread out of no where and try to take kitty from my arms while saying the mother needs to feed her. I see red in front of my eyes and almost break the nurse arm. Harry come running and help the nurse to ftee her arm. I let it go because my baby cried louder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I start walking towards the room provided by government on my special request for feeding purposes. I heard Harry explaining that im supreme alpha and will feed my baby myself. Nurse said sorry and told she forgot. </p>
<p>I entered the room. Room was simple with a bed a couch and a door leading to the bathroom and an small wardrobe. This room was designed for my stay if the baby had to stay in hospital for some days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walked towards the couch and get seated comfortably still holding my baby in arm. I carefully opened my shirt buttons. My chest is still the same no aching not getting bigger but Harry said baby will get the milk. </p>
<p>Baby start rubbing her face on my bare chest and after 3-4 failed attempt she finally found my nipple and start suckling. At first it feel like some things being poked inside my chest then suddenly i get the feeling of euphoria. I guess baby gets milk from all the gulping sound coming from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I watched her feeding from me and get the satisfied feeling that im gonna provide and everything she need. I will protect her and will get her everything she want. </p>
<p>After 10 min she again started crying and come out of my mind and change her side. So she can suck on other nipple. She make some more gulping sound and i feel she stop sucking. I looked down on her and realised she fell asleep while feeding so i try to remove her mouth from the nipped. Key word try. She started crying again. I start getting panicked that i do something wrong.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Let her suck the nipple. Its the only way she knows you are here and loves her."  I looked around and see Harry leaning beside the closed door.</p>
<p>I do as said and she stop making fuse and got back to sleep. I mouthed thank you to Harry. He knows that i get over him teasing about breastfeeding somewhere duting our numerous talks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry knows im exhausted, he simply helped me to the bed since we decided to stay the night in hospital and without any word he out comforter on us and lay down on couch himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JOAN AGE 15---------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kat is going to be 1 in few weeks. She is growing up very fast. She is sweet baby, rarely cry but when she does its nightmare to others. No one can calm her down expect me or my nipple. Its funny how she instantly clam down and even start giggling while sucking my nipple.</p><p>First few weeks after her birth was hard. She is always hungry. There was no sleeping schedule and she will throw a fit if i left her for more than an hour. Leaving her was also hard for me. But after few weeks, I was able to let other people hold her. Other people only consist of my parents and of course Harry, no-one else. My senses go all out of the places when any other person was within even 5 ft radius of her.</p><p> </p><p>I feed her, bathed her, changed her diaper and even sing lullaby for her. She is literally an angle. Send by god just for me. I was only having fatherly instinct and there was no need or want in me to claim her. She sleep with me in my bed, i can't let her stay in other room. </p><p> </p><p>At first my parents try to treat her like there daughter and try to provide for her. They still were thinking that i can still try to live more freely while they care for her like parents and let her grow on her own, without the burden of a mate. </p><p> </p><p>Its not like they were doing anything wrong but my alpha, my inner wolf cant bear when someone else do something for her. I want her to only depend on me.</p><p> </p><p>One afternoon i have to go to a board meeting of my company. I left her in my parents care. While i was in meeting i start feeling like i was being forced feed even i was not evem gulping my saliva. Then i feel like crying and after some time it suddenly clicked to me that something is wrong with my kitten. </p><p>I instantly try to leave the meeting but some asshole alpha who are way older than me try to stop me. I almoet killed one of them who try to hold my hand and command me to finish the meeting. He think that his alpha command will work on me just because he is older. My wolf wanted came out and break his neck. But i calm him down and for the first time i use my supreme alpha commanding voice and command them to get the fuck out off company and be ready for virtual meeting at 8 PM.</p><p> </p><p>When i reached home i see that my angel was crying and her teared were flowing like a river and then suddenly throw up on herself and start choking. I pushed back my mother to side and instantly try calm her down without giving her a single fuck out my thousand dollar suit. My angel is more precious to me than anything in this world. After some time she calmed down. I washed her and give her a quick shower. After dressing her she start rubbing my chest and with one hand try to slap my other chest. I got that she was hungry and immediately open my shirt and she start sucking on my nipple very harshly like she has not eaten for ages.</p><p> </p><p>While she was feeding i called my mother in my room and asked her what happen when i was out. She looked scared but said she try to feed bottle milk to kat because she got hungry while i was in the meeting and that's the same reason she throw up because a supreme omega can't digest any other food then her mate milk for first 2-3 years of their life. I warned my mother to never do any thing like this next and call me right away.</p><p> </p><p>After mother was gone from the room, i looked at my angel she was asleep. She has a wired habit of sleeping with my nipple in her mouth. But she os getting better at this but if she has a rough day my nipple are only magic work to put her to sleep. I kissed her forehead and try to change our position so that i can also lay down and have a nap with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------- JONATHAN AGE 16-----------------</p><p> </p><p> JOAN'S POV</p><p> </p><p>My angel is almost 2 year old. Her energy is never ending, she runs around the house non stop and try to talk in her limits vocabulary and incorrect pronunciations. She looks more cuter when she try to say something but not able to do so and than so pout. Her pout should be illegal. She uses her pout combine with moist biggest eyes like a weapon against me. She knows she can make me do anything if she do that ij front of me. </p><p> </p><p>I still remember her first word which was "Da-Da". I dont want her to call me daddy but im also not against it. I think i saw Harry teaching her that but that's okay Harry is called "hawwy" by my angel.</p><p> </p><p>She take her first step when she was 14 months and to this day she is still clumsy on her feet but she tries hard to walk fast. She still sometime crawls when she is sad or feeling low.</p><p> </p><p>My nipple are still the only source of nourishment for her. But she has got her teeth now and become more aware what to do when she gets hungry.</p><p> </p><p>She sometimes bite my nipple then giggle mean while pinching other using her hand. Her giggle is like a heaven bell to my ears but i don't why when she do things with my nipple it give me a pleasure. Its not like a get a hard on but still its gives to same pleasure. I think its supreme genes thing. I dont ask Harry about the because he will laugh at me and will try to convince me to enjoy it and will understand my situation not like anyone else who laugh at me when im outside of my home and my angel decided that she is hungry and literally tore open my shirt for her feeding.</p><p> </p><p>Im still trying to ignore my feeling for her and trying to give her a normal childhood. As normal as possible because i know that we are different we will be forced to do dirty with each other by our nature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NO POV</p><p> </p><p>Joan is attending a meeting while his mate is in room just next to conference hall. He may be only 17 but his physical and mental age is much more greater than any one else present in the room. He has cjnged so much since his mate birth. He has gone from calm and shy alpha to arrogant and rich and asshole type of alpha. But he is totally whipped for his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Kat is with Sasha and her nanny Rose. Rose has to leave immediately for some family problem but she dont want to leave kat with sasha as she knows Joan don't like her. When ever leave alone she try to manipulate the baby kat and tell her do something which can result in making joan angry. But she never succeed but she still trh. Harry still not aware of her dirty game. He loves her but not more than he loves joan and kat. </p><p> </p><p>Rose wants to tell joan vefore leaving but the guard at door is now letting her enter the room. She try to explain to guard but he don't move from there. So rose text joan that she is leaving for some family issue. But she don't want know that Joan phone was switched off.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha takes the opportunity and feed kat lots of chocolates. She knows that she can't do anything wrong to her because Joan will feel the same and will get to know that she was behind the wrong doing. And she loves her life and don't want to die in the hand of Joan. She just want to be Joan gf so that she can get all the lime light. She wants to be famous and Joan is the perfect person for getting the fame. First because he is supreme alpha and second his company is in top 10 in the country. And he is damn rich. Everyone wants to take the kat place because she is the only person who is truly loved by Joan and get to shower in his riches.</p><p> </p><p>So she told kat to go to Joan and give him kiss on his lips. Kat nodded innocently and goes towards the conference Room. Sasha was getting happy by thinking that today will be the day when Joan will finally get mad at kat. Because Joan don't want to began any mating habit with kat until she atleast turn 10. This s will make super angry and also kat face and hands are all covered in chocolate and she knows that Joan hate it when someone touch his expensive suit with dirty hands. </p><p> </p><p>Kat is now standing in from of Joan room. Seeing her guard let her go inside the room because he was commanded to never ever stop her from entering my room no matter how busy Joan was or how important was the meeting. For Joan she is the top priority.</p><p> </p><p>Kat slowly opens the door with her chocolate covered hand. Everybody turns towards the gate and Joan was ready to shout at the damn person who disturbed the meeting but when he see that it's her kitten. His angry immediately changed to love and he asked her to come closer. When kat was in front of him. He picked her up and make her sit on his lap facing him. He told to continue the metting than he feels something cold on his shirt, he looked down and see that kat hands covered in chocolates and now making his shirt dirty. He don't know why but he not feel any anger for this even when he don't like when his clothes are dirty even hates it. But with kat everything is just pure love. </p><p> </p><p>While he was looking down on Kat's hand and thinking to clean them with his tie. His angel suddenly missed him on his lips. He looks in her eyes and see love only pure love mixed with mischief. He understand some one has told her to do that or she has seen that some where.</p><p> </p><p>But none the less I wanted her to wait some more years before doing anything but I don't able to control myself and kissed her back. Kat start giggling and start pecking his lips again and again. </p><p> </p><p>He try to shush her but she laughed even louder and with her he also start laughing. All the members present there turn towards them and try to make us stop making noise that was distracting them. I was not bothered but them and continued to play with my angel. Joan don't have to pay attention to the meeting because Harry is there to take notes for him. He forever will be greatfull to Harry. And can give him his everything except kat. She is his life. </p><p> </p><p>After some time kat became tired and start opening Joan shirt. She has mostly stopped feeding from Joan but still needs them before sleeping. She like feeling of nipple in her mouth. She was struggling to open the button so Joan removed his suit jacket, then tie and help her open the shirt. She immediately start suckling the nipple and in no time she was asleep. Joan has covered her with his jacket when she start sucking because he don't want others to see his mate doing something which only he has right to see and kat feels cold while sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha was feeling angry because neither of her tricks worked and Joan even start kissing kat more and more. One day she purposely entered Joan room without knocking and see them kissing. They were not fully making out just pecking each other on lip but still she was angry at herself for making kat kiss in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jonathan age 20</p><p>Kat age 6</p><p>Harry age 27</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JOAN POV</p><p> </p><p>Today I have an interview with 5 very traditional alphas who think that engaging underage child in sexual activities should be made illegal. I'm going there for the very same reason, first as representative of government and second to share my own thought and experience.</p><p> </p><p>Kat is 6 now, can take care of her self but still likes to depend on me. Its not like I don't like her depending on me it's totally opposite. She still sleep with me and that is not going to change in the near future or until she demand a separate room for her privacy. She still likes to drink her milk before sleeping and her favourite is chocolates.</p><p>After her chocolatey kiss some years back, I decided to take things slow with her but then Harry reminded me what happen to me when I was restricted from going with my instincts. So now things have gone up to some level. We make out, Bath with each other naked, I pleasured her without taking her virginity. And I swear to god her after orgam bliss face is truly that of Goddess and her scent is also maturing with age. I can literally choke on her scent, it like a drug to me. </p><p> </p><p>Last year we had undergone some test to regular check up in government try to understand what is difference in regular DNA and ours DNA but doing shows on the stats. But in results it's shows that my kitten body is maturing fastly and her libido will going to be insane in coming 2-3 years. And she will be able to concive our child between the age of 10-12 depending on when her heat shart.</p><p>She is still very innocent and still an angel. She started to travel with me when she turn 4. So now she is also coming with me and Harry to Europe for interview.</p><p> </p><p>Currently she is laying on me and sucking my nipple and trying to rub her pink pussy on my dick. She does this when is start feeling warm in her pussy and needs some release.</p><p>Her rubbing is making my 10 inch long dick excited. That's what's to turn her over and fuck to seven ways to Sunday and breed her. But Im still taking 1 or 2 year before putting my dick in her hole.</p><p> </p><p>She start whimpering and moaning thats my clue to take the situation in my hand because she will not be able to reach orgasm without my help.</p><p> </p><p>I turn her over and make her lay on her back and start kissing her. Kissing her are my favourite part because she tries to take control of our tounge but always submit in the end. After making out for some minutes I start kissing her jaw to her neck and paid extra attention to her collarbone where I will bite her to complete the mating. </p><p> </p><p>I then move down to breast which is not very prominent but sensitive and I always imagine her breastfeeding our children while she feed from me. I played with her nipple with my tounge she start getting so wet that I can smell it. After laying some butterfly kisses on her tummy I finally pecked on her clit. It's bare not a single hair and red from all the rubbing. Im flicking her clit with my tounge and with one hand trying to enter her. As I'm playing with her pussy she lays there moaning and saying please daddy again and again. </p><p>I enter my middle finger in her hole and she cum on my finger but beg me to keep going. She never get satisfied with one orgasm so I continued to trust one finger in her and sucking on her clit with my tounge and after some time I entered my ring finger and trust fast and hard and she again cum crying out daddy chant.</p><p>Then I withdraw my face and hand from her pussy and start rubbing her pussy with my dick which looks angry and red from ignoring it for a some time. I continued to rub her pussy and increased my pace and cum on her stomach up to her neck and some even dripping down to her pussy seeing my face she again cum. </p><p> </p><p>After cleaning both of us we gone to sleep exhausted. I turn my alarm on since we he early morning flight to caught and also dose off while hugging her to my chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----------JOAN POV----------</p><p>Flight to England was at 3 in the morning. Its too early for anyone to function properly and my kitten being still a baby is even hard.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up at 2 try to wake up kat but with no success. I let her sleep. She usually got tired after our nighty affairs. I call Harry, he was already at the airport and cursing me and warning me to get my sorry ass there as soon as possible.</p><p>Right at 2:30 government official with bodyguard and all com to get me. I pick up kat in my arm. She on instinct put her head on my shoulder and continue sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>We reached airport at right time to check in and board the flight. Harry glared at my way but otherwise remain silent. I grin at him but I got angry when I see Sasha with her but said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>After boarding the flight, I immediately request for extra pillows and quilt. And adjusting our seat, I again feel asleep. </p><p> </p><p>I was sleeping when I start getting hard. I was half conscious and half awake to gather anything rightly. I feel lips on my neck and then on my nipples and small hand try to rub my dick at the same time. That makes it me fully awake and I notice my angel is awake either she is horny of hungry but what is is doing I think its both things at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>I take a quick look around us and every body was sleeping and I adjusted our quilt again so no body can see what is going on. After that I kiss angel forehead so that she know I'm awake, she smiled at me at continue sucking my nipple. I removed her hand from my dick and slowly free it from my clothes and again slowly remove Kat panties and start trusting between our body slowly at first an gradually increasing the speed. </p><p> </p><p>I suddenly feel being watched a look around and see Harry grinning at me with knowing eyes. I show him middle finger. Being watched by him is nothing new, he had crashed on us too many times and totally cool with our sexual activities. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Harry I speed up my trusting, Kat started begging with Please daddy and increasing sucking speed. We both cum same time and drift back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>I again wake up when flight was ready to land. And again pick up Kat and get in the car with Harry an Sasha and go the Hotel booked beforehand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>